Jaune et bleu
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Jaune et bleu, ou bleu et jaune, ou bleu et bleu ou jaune et jaune et – noir. À l'intérieur, nulle lumière, rien, néant. Dans un coin, un coin ni jaune ni bleu : une chose. Thèmes très durs, comme d'habitude!
1. Ça: Le commencement

**Titre: **_Jaune et bleu_**  
Genre: **_Angst_**  
Rating: **_T_**  
Personnages: **_Shizuo, Izaya et Mikado__  
_**Résumé: **_Jaune et bleu, ou bleu et jaune, ou bleu et bleu ou jaune et jaune et – noir. À l'intérieur, nulle lumière, rien, néant. Dans un coin, un coin ni jaune ni bleu : une chose. _

**Dédicaces: **_À Mia Suzuki-sama, à qui j'ai piqué le concept du cirque en association avec DRRR (avec son autorisation, au moins!). Son histoire s'appelle Circus Monster, je vous la recommande fortement!_

_À Moïra-chan (encore? Eh oui!), qui m'a aussi énormément inspirée avec son propre texte sur le cirque (des parties de ce premier chapitre s'en inspirent grandement, d'ailleurs). Sa fic, Moi, cauchemar, est tout simplement un chef-d'œuvre!_

**Espace pub : **_Oui, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix de le faire (en fait si, mais bon xD) : je vous fais de la pub pour un tout nouveau forum que je viens de créer, en collaboration avec Momo (citée juste au-dessus), concentré bien entendu sur DRRR! Vous trouverez le lien et une description plus détaillée sur mon profil!_

**Note: **_Voici un threeshot! C'est la première fois que je fais une fic à chapitres qui ne durera pas deux siècles! Donc, un UA, dans un contexte un peu flou... ça va se préciser au prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant, la narration est un peu particulière; je pense que ça va changer pas mal dans la suite de l'histoire. Aussi, pour une fois, j'ai des titres de chapitres! _

_Ah oui, je ne sais pas quand je vais publier la suite. À dire vrai, j'ai décidé de commencer à publier pour me motiver à écrire la suite. J'ai l'idée, mais l'inspiration se fait attendre..._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Ce chapitre-ci est assez court, mais le prochain, normalement, devrait être plus long (je dis ça mais il va être aussi long finalement ^^')._

* * *

_Ça – Le commencement_

Jaune et bleu, ou bleu et jaune, ou bleu et bleu ou jaune et jaune et – noir. À l'intérieur, nulle lumière, rien, néant. Rien du tout, non, il n'y a rien; si on ferme les yeux.

Dans un coin, un coin ni jaune ni bleu : une _chose_. Quelque chose de vaguement humain, peut-être, si on regarde bien, très bien – si on ouvre les yeux. Un truc qui bouge à peine, juste pour dire que c'est encore _vivant_, encore présent, encore là.

Dehors, c'est bleu et jaune, et jaune et bleu, à l'intérieur aussi, c'est noir et jaune et bleu et noir – tout est toujours noir, ici, toujours. La chose bouge enfin, pour se coucher sur le sol, le sol qui est froid et humide et dur – comme de la glace. Ça se couche sur le sol, reste en boule comme pour accumuler une chaleur inexistante, comme pour ne pas laisser partir le peu d'humanité qui lui reste.

C'est encore vaguement humain, mais ça perd son humanité de jour en jour, de nuit en nuit, de noirceurs en noirceurs – et ça ne comprend pas, ça ne comprend plus. Ça n'existe encore que pour un nom, que pour une chose, que pour–

_Izaya_.

Ça existe pour la silhouette, la seule qui s'approche de lui, celle qui toujours, toujours, toujours, le pousse à ouvrir les bras, à laisser filer son humanité qu'_il_ prend allègrement, éclats de rire par-dessus éclats de rire. Celui qui ne quitte pas son sourire ni son couteau, celui qui le _dompte_ en lui volant de jour en jour sa liberté.

C'est bleu et jaune et noir, tout autour de la chose qui grelotte maintenant, qui frissonne, toute seule derrière des barreaux de métal froid. Ça gratte son cuir chevelu, là où il y a surement des poux maintenant – il faudra le raser, surement, c'est ce qu'ils diront –, ses cheveux blonds sales qui tombent sur ses yeux maintenant, plus pour longtemps surement.

La chose a deux yeux, au milieu de son visage, qui ne regardent jamais, ne voient pas plus, deux yeux _aveugles. _Ils étaient bruns chocolat, mais quelle importance, entre le bleu-jaune et le noir les autres couleurs n'existent pas. Deux trous noirs maintenant, vides, deux puits sans fond. Ça ne voit plus rien, depuis ce jour où _il _lui a crevé les yeux – pourquoi, c'est toujours la question, peut-être parce que ça n'a pas besoin de voir pour sentir son odeur et entendre sa voix, peut-être parce que c'est plus docile depuis que ça ne peut pas voir, peut-être parce que ses yeux effrayaient ceux qui viennent le voir.

Ça frissonne au fond de sa cage et ça arrête de se poser des questions, ça arrête de chercher des réponses qui n'existent nulle part. Ça ne réfléchit plus, depuis longtemps – depuis toujours? – ça ne fait qu'exister, à peine, juste pour ne pas devoir commencer à inexister. Puis ça se demande, tout bêtement, ça se demande si ça réfléchit encore, si c'est encore un peu humain. Chaque jour qui passe, ça se demande si c'est enfin devenu une bête, celle que c'est en vérité.

Ce jour-ci, comme tous les jours, ça réalise une fois de plus que non, ce n'est pas encore devenu une bête, pas tout à fait, parce que ça se pose cette question – c'est son moyen, son unique moyen, de ne pas devenir tout à fait un animal.

Ce jour-ci, ça doit donner un spectacle, comme chaque jour. Les gens vont rentrer, sous le jaune et le bleu, pour voir la noirceur et en rire. Ça a perdu ses yeux, mais ça peut encore s'imaginer les bouches déformées par des rictus de joie. Ça peut encore s'imaginer les enfants, des étoiles au fond des yeux, qui le regardent et l'admirent, comme la bête que ce n'est pas encore, pas tout à fait.

Ça peut aussi entendre les rires, les rires de joie, cette émotion que les gens ressentent en le voyant se ridiculiser – ça aussi, surement, ça rirait si ça avait encore son humanité, si ça n'était pas du mauvais côté de l'équation. Ça sent l'odeur des gens, cette odeur un peu prude, un peu sucrée, celle des parfums qui cachent l'animal sous chaque être humain. Ça, par contre, ça a une odeur d'animal, de sueur et de crasse, une odeur nauséabonde qui l'accompagne partout, toujours.

Les gens vont rentrer pour le regarder se déchainer, se débattre et battre celui qui rira, qui les guidera à rire toujours plus, et ça n'y peut strictement rien. Ça ne peut que crier, ça a depuis longtemps perdu ses mots, ceux qui peuplent encore sa tête mais qui n'arrivent plus à quitter sa bouche – pourquoi, pourquoi, ça ne sait toujours pas.

Ça ne sait pas grand chose et pourtant, il y a une chose que ça sait, une chose qui le pousse à toujours plus devenir une bête : _il _est le coupable. Le coupable de toute cette joie, toute cette moquerie, le coupable de sa perte d'humanité. Les gens qui ne savent rien, ne comprennent pas, ne sont que victimes après tout, victimes inconscientes d'un seul humain, le moins humain d'entre eux.

Les gens commencent à rentrer, à l'intérieur où il ne fait plus aussi noir, où le jaune et le bleu commencent à envahir la pièce, et ils s'installent sur les bancs – ça peut tout entendre. Ça gémit dans sa cage, ça se lève et tourne en rond, ça s'impatiente, ça soudainement veut du sang, le sang d'une personne – d'un démon déguisé en humain. Ça montre ses crocs, ça griffe les barreaux de métal et ça se réchauffe lentement, le sang bouillonnant montant peu à peu dans ses veines.

La foule se tait et ça sait, ça sait que tout vient de commencer. La noirceur revient, une voix se fait entendre. Ça rugit, ça griffe de plus en plus fort, ça mord les barreaux de ses dents acérées. Ça n'en peut plus d'attendre, ça n'en peut plus d'être une bête en cage.

Soudain, tout bouge et ça sent tout de suite qu'on ouvre la porte. Ça fonce vers l'avant, ça renifle pour trouver où se cache le démon, ça renifle et ça finit par trouver, pas loin, l'odeur sucrée, celle que ça cherche. Ça fonce sans réfléchir, toujours, et ça montre ses crocs, ça montre ses dents.

_Il_, d'un simple mouvement, l'évite et rit, se moque, rallie toujours plus le peuple à sa cause – _vous voyez, vous voyez, ce n'est qu'une bête qu'il faut dompter, ce n'est qu'un animal! Cette chose, cher public, a perdu depuis longtemps son humanité! Voyez ses crocs, ses griffes, voyez son expression, la salive qui dégouline sur le bord de ses lèvres; ce n'est plus humain, chers spectateurs! Mais! Mais je peux la dominer, cette bête, et je le ferai, juste pour vous!_

Ça comprend tout, mais ça ne peut plus argumenter, ça ne peut plus se défendre, ça ne sait qu'attaquer, encore et toujours, même s'il l'évite. Ça ne comprend pas, ça ne peut rien comprendre, ça ne peut que hurler et mordre, griffer, tout en cherchant, parmi tout ce sang, cette violence, cette adrénaline, le peu d'humanité qui reste dans la salle.

Ça ne cherche qu'un peu d'humanité, tout en sachant qu'il n'en existe plus, nulle part.

~xxx~

Il est une fois un garçon, de dix ans à peine, qui cherche à comprendre.

Ses parents l'ont amenés au cirque, quelques années plus tôt, et il n'a pas compris. Il n'a pas saisi pourquoi les gens riaient, pourquoi ils se moquaient, pourquoi ils tressaillaient chaque fois que la bête passait proche de tuer le démon. Il n'a rien compris et aujourd'hui, à ses dix ans, il veut comprendre.

Bleu et jaune, bientôt noir – il se retrouve à l'intérieur, là où il faut fermer les yeux pour ne rien voir. Dans un coin, il voit une chose, dans une cage, qui grelotte et pense sans réfléchir. Il s'approche, doucement, mais à un mètre, la chose soulève la tête et montre les crocs. Le petit garçon peut donc voir son visage, ses yeux à jamais fermés, ses cheveux sales où des poux ont surement élus domicile.

Le petit garçon s'approche encore, pose doucement sa main sur un barreau de métal – la bête recule jusqu'au fond de la cage tout en feulant. Il regarde tout, de ses grands yeux bleus, et il enregistre tout ce que contient la cage, pour comprendre. Enfin, doucement, il pose son regard sur les yeux aveugles de la bête et soudain, sans crier gare, il pleure.

De grosses larmes envahissent son visage et il gémit, et il pleurniche, et il sanglote, et il n'arrive plus à réfléchir tout à fait, à comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi tout à coup il est si triste. Il empoigne les barreaux de toutes ses forces, comme s'il cherchait à les briser.

Pendant ce temps, la bête s'approche, lentement, et arrive près de lui. Ça sort la langue, lèche doucement ses doigts, comme pour le réconforter, et le petit garçon comprend enfin pourquoi, pourquoi il est si triste. La bête, toute chétive soudainement, se recroqueville proche de lui et gémit, cherche à lécher ses larmes peut-être. Le petit garçon, soudain, rit, et regarde l'animal qui se tient dans la cage, ce qui ressemble à un humain mais ne l'est plus, plus tout à fait.

Il comprend enfin, il comprend tout. Il essuie ses larmes, se retourne pendant que l'animal se plaint en un long râle. Il part, reviendra tout de suite, mais ne dit rien; il a un plan. Il cherche, dans l'obscurité, il cherche longuement et trouve enfin : une clé.

Dans la cage, la bête est affalée sur le sol. Le petit garçon rentre la clé dans la serrure, la tourne et ouvre la porte. Ça l'entend et hésite – est-ce que ça peut vraiment sortir, est-ce que ça a vraiment le droit de sortir? Le petit garçon, doucement, lui flatte le dessus de la tête, malgré la crasse, et lui dit, tout bas :

- Va, retrouve la liberté!

Ça n'hésite plus et ça se précipite, en dehors de la cage, en dehors du jaune et du bleu et du noir. À l'extérieur, le soleil – ça ne le voit pas, ne le verra jamais, mais peu importe.

Ça retrouve enfin son nom, celui qui lui a été volé des années plus tôt – _Shizuo_. Ça le murmure doucement, comme pour se rappeler la sonorité.

Shizuo, enfin, est libre.


	2. Shizuo: La liberté

_Voilà un contexte qui se voulait un peu Steampunk! Finalement, ça fait pas mal époque industrielle (ça se ressemble, mais je dirais qu'il manque le côté futuriste ici). J'aime cette époque-là, pourquoi je l'ai choisie, et puis ça allait bien avec ce que je voulais faire! Comme prévu, ce chapitre est un chouia plus long (au moins, il atteint le 2'000 mots ^^')!_

* * *

_Shizuo – La liberté_

_Brun et gris._ Shizuo ne peut pas voir, mais c'est ce qu'il devine, tout autour de lui – l'absence de couleurs vives, l'absence de joie, l'absence de vie. Pourtant tout bouge, tout gigote, tout s'embrouille et se meut et ne cesse d'être en mouvement – pourtant, tout est mort. C'est ça la ville, c'est ça la liberté : une foule qui partout vaque à des occupations, sans lui montrer le moindre intérêt.

_Pshhhh, Pshhhh, Pshhhh_

Autour de lui, de la vapeur, qui _pshhh _sans répit, comme pour lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Shizuo se bouche les oreilles, tente de renifler malgré toutes les odeurs qui l'assaillent. Il fonce dans des gens, tente de s'excuser sans vraiment y parvenir, s'enfuit pour ne pas récolter de punitions et il est perdu, complètement perdu.

_Là-bas_, au moins, il existait. _Ici_, dans la ville, il n'existe pas, et ça l'effraie. Soudain il donnerait tout pour retrouver ses barreaux, il donnerait tout pour retrouver le froid de ses nuits, les spectacles qui lui enlevaient son humanité. Soudain il déteste le petit garçon qui l'a sorti de l'enfer pour le plonger dans un enfer complètement incompréhensible.

Il trouve une ruelle, s'y engouffre et se laisse glisser le long du mur. Par terre, il se recroqueville comme il l'a souvent fait et il se demande : est-ce qu'il est vraiment plus humain? La liberté lui a-t-il donné une quelconque humanité?

Il décide qu'il est un peu moins animal : il se pose plus de questions, après tout, et existe à peu près autant que n'importe qui dans cette ville, ce qui est plus que jamais auparavant, pour lui.

Son ventre se plaint et il renifle, cherche où se trouve de la nourriture. Il est carnivore en général, mais là, il mangerait n'importe quoi, pourvu que ce soit ingérable. Il se relève, renifle encore et se dirige en courant, usant de ses quatre pattes pour aller plus vite, vers ce qui doit être une place du marché. Il se fait un chemin parmi la foule, bousculant quiconque se met en travers de son chemin, et débouche finalement sur de la viande, crue, installée là, à la portée de tous. Il se jette dessus, la prend entre ses dents et s'enfuit en courant, toujours plus vite.

Derrière lui il entend, à travers la cacophonie, il comprend qu'il n'aurait pas dû – _au voleur, au voleur! _Il ne se retourne pas, fonce plus vite encore et s'enfuit au travers des rues remplies de piétons et de véhicules énormément bruyants – _pshhh, vroum, brrr_. Son nez partout est sollicité mais nulle part il ne s'arrête.

Quand enfin il dépose son repas sur le sol et commence à l'engouffrer, c'est qu'il est rendu dans un lieu relativement désert – une ruelle encore. Il mord, mastique, engouffre avec appétit, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Une fois fini, il se demande quoi faire, où aller. Il lèche ses babines du sang qui les maculaient, puis se couche en boule sur le sol et décide de dormir, faute de savoir quoi faire de mieux.

Quand Shizuo se réveille, rien n'a changé autour de lui. Il renifle, tente de comprendre l'heure – il ne voit pas, mais sent que c'est important. Il déduit finalement que c'est la nuit, car la chaleur sur sa tête est moins intense. Pourtant, il y a encore plus de mouvements que de jour, et Shizuo se demande : les humains ne sont-ils pas diurnes? Il se demande, mais peu importe, au fond. Plus ou moins de personnes, ça reste quand même trop.

Il se lève, tente de se tenir comme un humain – il a mal au dos, mais persévère. Il marche, sur ses deux jambes, et se sent tout à coup un peu moins animal. Il renifle quand même pour se guider – il n'y peut rien, il ne voit rien. Il marche dans la ville, parmi les gens, et cherche ce qu'il doit faire. Personne ne lui a jamais rien dit. Comment vit un être humain?

Shizuo a été un animal pendant trop longtemps pour se souvenir de quand il était humain. Même s'il s'en souvenait, à l'époque, il n'était qu'un enfant; il serait toujours aussi perdu. Il se demande soudainement pourquoi le petit garçon l'a sorti de sa cage. Il ne le saura sans doute jamais et y réfléchir ne l'aidera pas à comprendre, mais ça lui semble important d'y penser quand même.

Il marche et marche et marche, tente de se construire un plan dans sa tête, basé sur les odeurs des bâtiments, des gens. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça aussi, ça lui semble important : bien comprendre son nouvel univers, le connaitre dans tous ses détails. Il se dit que ça pourra surement l'aider, plus tard. Il ne comprend pas ce que «plus tard» implique, ni ce que ça veut vraiment dire, parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de futur. Shizuo comprend qu'il devient de plus en plus humain, parce qu'il prévoit, parce que, maintenant, il _a _un futur.

Enfin, il s'arrête, porte pour la première fois l'oreille à tous les bruits et tente de _comprendre_. Il doit saisir cette chose particulière qui fait des autres des humains et de lui un non-humain, un humain en devenir. Il doit entendre la différence qui le caractérise pour savoir la corriger.

Il porte l'oreille, mais tout autour, il n'entend que des bruits, que des cris, que des voix qui discutent mais dont le sujet reste obscur. Il marche, marche et marche, jusqu'à entendre, enfin, entendre ce qu'il cherche – _vous cherchez du travail? Venez, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut!_

Shizuo n'est pas certain, mais il se dit qu'eux, ils vont savoir, ils vont comprendre ce qu'il peut faire, comment il doit changer. Il se dirige vers la voix, ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort d'entre ses dents. Il ne sait pas quoi articuler, quoi demander. Son cerveau n'arrive pas à convertir en mots ce qu'il tente de convier.

Il sent qu'un homme le regarde – c'est son odeur, elle est plus amère, plus marquées par la sueur aussi, que celle d'une femme. Celui qui a parlé, et qui se tait maintenant, le fixe surement avec deux vrais yeux interrogatifs, se demande ce que fait Shizuo, pourquoi il reste là, devant lui, la bouche ouverte en aucun son, comme s'il cherchait à gober des mouches. Finalement, après une tape sur l'épaule, Shizuo devine à la voix plutôt sympathique que l'homme sourit – _tu cherches toi aussi du travail? C'est vrai que les temps sont durs! Viens, j'ai ce qu'il te faut!_

Shizuo le suit – pourquoi pas, après tout, il deviendra surement humain en travaillant, c'est ce qu'il se dit. L'homme marche, partout dans la ville, et Shizuo suit son plan mental à l'aide des sons et des odeurs. On l'amène dans un coin où il y a de gros bâtiments. Quand enfin il s'arrête, l'homme se tourne vers lui – il sent le mouvement – et lui demande : _au fait, tu as déjà travaillé dans une usine?_

Shizuo ne sait pas comment répondre, comment dire non. Il se souvient, il y a longtemps, il a vu des gens secouer la tête, et il se dit que ce doit être la même chose, alors il secoue la tête, de haut en bas. L'homme le tape dans le dos et le pousse à entrer, sans rien lui dire, et Shizuo comprend qu'il s'est trompé, mais il ne sait pas comment se reprendre, comment lui dire, alors il avance, sans se retourner, et tente de se situer.

Une grande salle, où un vacarme épouvantable règne – _pshhh, brrr, boum, paf_. Il ne voit rien, mais tout autour, il devine des trucs de métal qui bougent tout seuls, comme guidés par une magie qu'il ne comprend pas. Il devine aussi, à l'odeur, une quantité épouvantable d'humains, qui travaillent, suent et travaillent encore plus, jusqu'à émettre l'odeur musquée des animaux.

Il veut s'en aller, mais il est bloqué sur place, envahi par tous ces sons et toutes les odeurs qui oppriment sa poitrine. Il cherche de l'air, mais elle est fétide, rance, tiède, et chaque bouffée le rapproche de la folie, celle qui caractérisait ses nuits, quand il n'était qu'un animal.

On lui tapote l'épaule et il se relaxe d'un seul coup. Il pense que c'est l'homme au sourire, mais en fait, il n'a qu'à entendre pour comprendre que c'est un homme plus strict, voire méchant – _tu es nouveau? Viens ici!_

Shizuo suit sans sourciller, tente de s'habituer aux bruits, aux odeurs, tout en évitant les humains qui travaillent et les machines qui toujours plus l'approchent de la folie. Il emploie tout son courage à retenir ce pouvoir qui a toujours fait de lui un monstre, à enfouir cette part qu'il doit détruire pour devenir humain.

Enfin, l'homme au regard méchant qu'il devine dans sa voix s'arrête et l'assoit sur un tabouret. Sans plus tarder, il lui pose les mains sur deux genres de bâtons et lui explique : _Tu descends le levier droit quand t'entends la sonnerie, puis à la prochaine sonnerie, tu le relèves et descends le gauche, et ainsi de suite. T'as compris?_

Il croit avoir compris et il hoche la tête, de haut en bas. L'homme s'en va, sans rien dire de plus, et Shizuo laisse ses oreilles à l'affut du moindre bruit – en dehors des _pshhh_.

Soudain, sans crier gare, une énorme sirène se déclenche. Shizuo sursaute, panique, avant de baisser le levier droit. La sonnerie s'arrête, et il guette, pendant un long moment, avant qu'elle retentisse de nouveau. Alors il remonte le levier et descend le gauche.

C'est simple et facile. Shizuo comprend, c'est vraiment un travail qu'il peut faire, même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il comprend, c'est l'odeur, un peu particulière, qui émane d'un endroit pas trop loin, chaque fois qu'il descend un levier. C'est une senteur qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est piquant et désagréable, puis c'est toujours accompagné du _pshhh _qui l'entoure depuis le début.

Il comprend aussi que son travail est très important, il le comprend à la tension qu'il sent autour de lui, et il se sent un peu stressé, tout d'un coup, alors il se force, porte une trop grande attention, jusqu'à empoigner les leviers trop fort, jusqu'à en avoir mal, jusqu'à ne plus savoir réfléchir à autre chose que la sonnerie qui, chaque fois, le fait sursauter et qui, chaque fois, agresse ses oreilles.

Après un temps très long, une autre sonnerie retentit, plus longue et moins stridente. On lui tapote sur l'épaule et l'homme au regard méchant lui dit : _c'était pas mal, le nouveau! Tu reviens demain, à la même heure. Tiens, ta paie!_

Il n'y a aucune question, que des affirmations, et aucune explication non plus – Shizuo est perdu, il doit s'en aller alors? Et ce papier, c'est quoi? Il la prend, suit l'homme jusqu'au dehors et se retrouve dans l'air chaud de cette nuit.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent, sa tête lui fait mal et ses mains l'élancent, mais malgré tout, il tente de réfléchir. Il tâte le papier, découvre qu'il s'ouvre. À l'intérieur, il y a d'autres papiers, mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il tente de sentir, mais ça ne sent que l'encre et cette odeur désagréable, piquante, qui imprègne tout.

Il marche, marche et marche, se demande ce qu'il doit faire, maintenant que la nuit est revenue. Les gens autour de lui s'affairent alors qu'il essaie toujours de comprendre à quoi sert ses papiers, pourquoi on lui a donné ça en échange de son travail – il pensait avoir de la nourriture, un logis, ce qu'il avait _là-bas_. Pourtant, il n'a que du papier, du vulgaire papier qui ne lui sert à rien.

Il chiffonne le papier et l'enfouit dans ses poches, et marche et marche pour trouver, quelque part, quelqu'un qui lui explique, peut-être, ou qui le nourrisse, mais partout on se tait, nulle part on ne lui offre de la nourriture.

Shizuo arrive finalement à la place du marché et il sent un beau morceau de viande, qui le fait saliver. Il sort son papier et le tend à un monsieur qui se tient juste derrière la viande, en se disant que ça lui servira peut-être d'échange. L'homme le lui prend des mains, manipule un moment pour Shizuo ne sait quelle raison, puis il dit enfin, d'une voix grave : _tu veux de la viande, c'est ça? Tiens, le morceau, là, c'est le meilleur!_

Le blond tend la main, prend ce qu'il convoite et, après un hochement de tête – c'est son seul moyen de communiquer –, il s'en va. Il entend l'homme lui crier quelque chose – _t'as oublié la monnaie! _– , mais il ne se retourne pas. Il marche et marche, trouve un coin tranquille où il mange sa viande, suce le sang, gruge l'os et la moelle qui s'y trouve. Une fois son repas terminé, il se couche en boule et s'endort de nouveau.

Quand il se réveille, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Il se lève, s'étire, puis, dans son habitude, il se demande : est-ce qu'il est devenu plus humain? Il a appris ce qu'est travailler, il a pu avoir de la viande sans voler – même s'il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'étaient ces papiers étranges –, il sent qu'il est beaucoup plus humain que la veille. Pourtant, il se sent aussi vide, aussi démuni, aussi emprisonné qu'avant, et il se demande, plus que tout : c'est ça, être humain? Faire quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas pour mériter le droit de manger? Travailler, c'est manipuler des leviers dans un but obscur pour un homme méchant, qui ne lui explique rien, parmi des sons qui l'approchent toujours plus de la folie?

Un homme s'approche. Shizuo tend l'oreille, renifle, même s'il sait déjà à qui appartiennent ces pieds qui foulent le sol. Il a compris, dès le premier pas, et pourtant il s'obstine à essayer de comprendre autre chose. L'homme s'avance en sautillant vers lui et Shizuo se cambre, sort les crocs.

L'homme, enfin, est à un mètre de lui, et Shizuo songe à sauter sur son cou pour y planter ses crocs et boire son sang ou à lui déchiqueter le torse avec ses griffes pour révéler ses organes avec lesquels il s'empiffrerait, mais il est figé sur place. Il sent le sourire étirer les lèvres rouges du démon qui a tenté de lui enlever son humanité – _il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Tu as bien remarqué que tu n'as pas ta place parmi les humains, n'est-ce pas, Shi-zu-chan? _

Sa voix, horrible, grince, insupportable, et pourtant les mots, eux, se rendent au cerveau, il les analyse, les comprend même, trop bien, trop facilement. Shizuo ne veut pas comprendre et malgré tout, son cerveau a déjà tout compris; le bruit, les odeurs, rien n'est pour lui, ici, dans cette ville étrangère, froide, trop chaude pourtant, où personne ne se soucie de lui. Il ne veut pas, Shizuo, il ne veut pas, mais son cerveau, lui, comprend, et le guide vers le démon, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, lui met un collier au cou – _tu vois, je savais que tu me reviendrais~! Tu n'es pas humain, Shizu-chan, tu ne l'as jamais été et ne le seras jamais... oublie tout de suite ce rêve, et devient enfin la bête que tu es vraiment!_

Cette bouche qui ment toujours, toujours, et qui pourtant montre la vérité, celle que Shizuo avait oubliée, celle qui, après tout, l'a toujours défini. Cette vérité qui tient en une seule phrase, qui s'impose dans son esprit alors qu'on le tire vers le jaune, le bleu et le noir.

Il n'est pas un animal – _pas encore_ –, mais il est encore moins un _humain_.


	3. La bête: Le recommencement

_La bête – Le recommencement_

_Jaune et bleu._ Au fond, dans la noirceur jaunâtre et bleuâtre, des bruits se font entendre. Des bruits de pas qui résonnent sur un rythme régulier.

Dans ce fond, derrière des barreaux de métal, une bête tourne en rond. Ses cheveux blond sale lui tombent sur les yeux, mais elle en fait fi et continue de tourner, tourner, tourner. Et tourner, tourner, tourner. Elle ne s'arrête que pour renifler ou relever la tête et recommence à tourner, tourner, tourner.

Il y a de cela des jours qu'elle est là et elle est affamée. On ne l'a pas encore nourrie, depuis qu'elle est dans cette cage froide. On ne l'a pas encore nourrie et son ventre crie famine, tout son corps est rempli d'adrénaline, elle veut s'échapper pour trouver une proie à abattre, mais les barreaux sont trop résistants. La bave coule le long de sa gueule, pour tomber sur le sol, y imprimant un cercle qui se continue sans fin.

Elle grogne, maintenant, car elle vient de sentir une présence. Elle montre les crocs, se dirige vers le bruit de pas, dans l'espoir d'une proie facile à atteindre. Elle entend les barreaux qu'on ouvre et quelque chose atterrit proche d'elle. Elle sent le sang, la chair qui s'offre à elle, et, sans plus tarder, elle saute sur le morceau de viande, y plonge ses canines et suce le sang qui s'en échappe. Elle arrache les morceaux de chair, insensible aux bruits qui se répandent autour d'elle.

Pendant un long moment, elle griffe la peau, déchiquète les muscles, mâche ce qui s'ingère et rejette tout ce qui ne se mange pas. Elle n'écoute que le son de son estomac qui se remplit enfin. Elle ignore tous les autres bruits, inutiles, qui se répercutent sur les barreaux froids de sa cage.

Quand enfin elle est repue, elle se lèche les pattes, puis se nettoie le visage, sans se soucier des restes de son repas, qui gisent devant la porte. Elle se couche en boule, sur le sol, et dort enfin d'un repos bien mérité.

~xxx~

Le petit garçon ne comprend pas. Le démon est devant lui – il a deviné, il a deviné, il a –, avec son sourire étalé sur le visage. L'homme qui n'en est pas un, pas tout-à-fait, se tient au travers de son chemin et le scrute comme s'il savait déjà, comme s'il avait déjà tout compris – _comme ça, petit, tu as libéré Shizu-chan?_

Il panique, tente de se sauver, mais l'homme qui n'est pas un homme le prend par le poignet durement. Il a mal, essaie de se sauver, mais c'est peine perdue, le démon est trop fort pour lui. Le petit garçon baisse la tête, honteux, et attend le châtiment – _comment tu t'appelles, petit?_

Le ton se veut réconfortant et le garçon, les larmes aux yeux, répond timidement – _Mikado_.

Mikado devine que le démon sourit, mais il n'ose pas lever la tête; il se dit que moins il le regardera, moins sa punition sera grosse. Il comprend quand même ce qu'il lui dit, avec une voix qui n'appelle aucun refus – _Mikado-kun, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose de fabuleux._

Il doute, Mikado, mais il n'a pas le choix, l'adulte le tire et il suit le mouvement, en trébuchant. Le démon ne s'en soucie pas et continue d'avancer, tenant toujours aussi fortement son poignet. Le garçon n'est pas certain, mais derrière l'amusement, il sent la colère, une haine dangereuse, qui émane de celui qui le guide à travers les rues. Il a bel et bien enragé le démon.

Il retient ses pleurs, jusqu'au moment où il voit le jaune et le bleu, de loin. Ses larmes coulent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter et soudain, soudain, il comprend : la bête qu'il a libérée, elle est là, de retour dans le jaune et le bleu. Et il pleure, et pleure, parce que ça n'aura servi à rien, parce que son geste aura été inutile.

Le démon s'arrête à l'entrée du jaune et du bleu et lui sourit, comme si ses larmes étaient la plus belle chose au monde. Il lui susurre, sur un ton insolent – _en fait, Mikado-kun, je devrais te remercier. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin réussi à dompter complètement Shizu-chan. Mais bon, les affaires étant les affaires, je ne peux quand même pas te laisser partir comme ça, tu comprends?_

Mikado ne comprend rien; il a libéré la bête, comment a-t-il pu aider le démon? Il ne comprend pas et ça le frustre, et il a mal au cœur, il pose sa main libre sur sa poitrine et son cœur bat trop vite, trop trop vite. Ses larmes coulent toujours et il essaie quand même de regarder le démon, de trouver une phrase pour le contredire, mais rien ne sort de sa bouche.

Muet, il se laisse entrainer dans le jaune et le bleu, où les cages se succèdent l'une à l'autre. Le noir l'envahit complètement, alors qu'on l'amène vers la cage, celle du fond. Il déglutit, essuie ses larmes et une nouvelle détermination envahie ses iris. Il ne comprend pas, mais il fera face, coute que coute.

À l'intérieur de la cage, la bête grogne, sort les crocs. C'est différent de la dernière fois, mais Mikado ne comprend pas pourquoi exactement. Il se tourne vers le démon qui, le sourire étiré sur ses lèvres, fouille dans ses poches et sort une clé. Mikado, par réflexe, fait un pas en arrière, mais bien vite, le démon le prend par le bras et, sans rien lui demander, le lance dans la cage.

Tout ce qu'il a le temps d'entendre avant que la bête ne se jette sur lui, c'est un rire fou, empreint d'une folie _humaine_.

~xxx~

La bête se réveille enfin. Elle renifle, tente de se situer. Elle ne se souvient pas de grand-chose, sinon qu'elle est dans une cage. Elle se lève sur ses quatre pattes et fait le tour de son habitacle. Elle renifle, renifle encore, et déduit qu'elle ne peut pas sortir. Elle se recouche et attend qu'il y ait de l'action.

Elle ne se pose aucune question.

Ce soir-là, comme à l'habitude, les gens voient le dompteur maitriser parfaitement la bête. Comme d'habitude, ils en rient. Des étoiles dans les yeux, ils se sentent soulagés de passer si près du danger sans y être vraiment impliqués, heureux d'avoir la sensation d'adrénaline sans le risque de se faire mal. Complètement déconnectés du spectacle, ils regardent la bête, à la silhouette vaguement humaine, se démener pour tenter de tuer un homme. Un homme, le plus humain d'entre tous – _Izaya._

Dehors, le jaune et le bleu se reflètent dans la noirceur de la nuit, tachant les immeubles environnants de leurs nuances sordides.


End file.
